million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuka Mogami
}}I don't have time to mess around. So don't be a hindrance, okay? Shizuka Mogami(最上静香 , Mogami Shizuka), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Vocal, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Azusa Tadokaro (田所 あずさ, Tadokoro Azusa). Appearance Shizuka has long dark blue hair that she ties the fronts of back in a small ponytail. It sits just below her torso. She has clear cut bangs and deep blue eyes. Shizuka's casual wear consists of a white button up shirt that has black strips going along it. She covers it with a solid blue petticoat that is long sleeved. Around the collar sits a thing green ribbon, tied up in a bow. She wears a long black skirt with box pleats, that has yellow buttons across the waist. She wears black stockings. Personality Shizuka is the "blue" representative of the Million Stars, mirroring that of Chihaya. Out of the trio, she is the most serious, as well as the most mature, which also meant she was appointed the leader of the trio. Despite this, she is also very hot blooded and despises wasting time. Much like Chihaya, her passion is singing, and in many ways she looks up to her. However, Shizuka is a self-taught singer, something which she continues to practice on her own. Shizuka has a strained relationship with her father, which has caused her to become very distrusting towards any adult she meets, hence her serious nature, as she has learnt to rely only on herself. Her father set her a time limit to become a successful idol, giving her only a year, and if she were to fail to become popular she would have to quit all her idol activities and focus solely on school. This is why time is such a precious thing to her, as she is quite literally short of it. Between her lack of time and mistrust of adults, she is known to be quite harsh towards the producer as she can't fail by any means. She is also quick to refuse the producers help. Her straightforwardness is also in a way detrimental to the producer- she once told him that she only got his a Christmas gift because no one else bothered to. She is very serious about chasing her dreams, going as far to say she would refuse using magic to achieve them as she sees it as cheating. She is also easily embarrassed, and when combined with her seriousness can lead to some pretty funny moments. Once while attempting to tell a joke before a live to lighten the mood, she instead made the whole theater fall into silence as they didn't understand her pun. This became the joke in itself. Shizuka is also prone to laughing in awkward situation, especially while being praised. Because of her nature, she is always feeling like she needs to keep Mirai and Tsubasa in line, however this usually leads to her becoming the butt of their jokes. It has almost become a running gag for Shizuka to be constantly interrupted by Mirai. Shizuka wishes that she could possess more sister-like qualities, and actually adores Serika and thinks shes cute, to the point where its her weakness. The other members of the theater have figured this out and sometimes use Serika to their advantage, weakening Shizuka. Giving Serika head pats is enough to uplift Shizuka and can relax her when stressed. Shizuka and Serika often play their instruments together as well, piano and violin respectively. However, she wishes she could take care of everyone a bit more, and secretly is jealous of Umi's big sister tendencies. She also likes cute things like animals and animal puppets as well. Shizuka seems to think she's a pretty good visual artist, however the opposite is true, and her drawings are often crude and hard to understand. She once drew a picture of an alpaca that looked more like a bunch of mismatched lines, and even drew a portrait of local artist Roco to prove her talent. The only person in the Theater that could recognize who it was was Roco herself. However, Roco is actually quite fond of Shizukas interesting style and keeps encouraging her to draw (much to the dismay of everyone else). History Relationships Mirai Kasuga Tsubasa Ibuki Shiho Kitazawa Quotes Trivia * Shizuka is a huge lover of Udon, and once even ate Udon flavored ice cream. * In the context of the manga, Shizuka and Mirai attend the same middle school. Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols